Decepticons
Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the Transformer Titans. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, Obtaining the powers of the AllSpark, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Their maiship known as an Decepticon starship called The Nemesis. Kaon is also an Decepticon-controlled city-state at the south pole of Cybertron. "The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe." :——Narrator, Secret Files of Teletraan II. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History The Decepticons began life as a line of military hardware robots created by the Quintessons, alongside the consumer goods robots that would become the Autobots. It is unknown exactly what role the military hardware robots played in the eventual rebellion of the robots against their creators; the only ones seen to participate in the conflict were the Autobots' ancestors, led by A-3, but given their fighting ability, the proto-Decepticons seem like they would have made logical soldiers in the fight. Following the defeat of the Quintessons and their exile from Cybertron, a brief period of peace descended, before the base differences between the two breeds of robot led to the outbreak of conflict. Lusting for power, the Decepticons, as they now called themselves, rallied under a leader and began a war with the peaceful Autobots, who proved unable to match their inborn military skills. After the fall of several successive Autobot leaders, the heroic robots turned to stealth, and invented the art of transformation; with this edge, Zeta Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, ending the war and ushering in the prosperous Golden Age of Cybertron. Over time, the defeated Decepticons married transformation technology with robot-mode flight powers, leading to the creation of Megatron around nine million years ago. Gathering like-minded warriors like the loyal Soundwave, the emotionless Shockwave and the young upstart Starscream, and brain-washing others into his service with the Robo-Smasher, Megatron slew Zeta Prime and reignited the war. Against the Autobots under the command of new leader Optimus Prime, the protracted warfare ran for five million years, draining Cybertron dry of energy and forcing the Transformers to seek new power sources on other planets. When Optimus Prime's best and brightest departed on this quest aboard a spacecraft, Megatron's elite followed them in a spacecraft of his own, and the battle that erupted led to a crash-landing on prehistoric Earth that entombed all the combatants in stasis for four million years. Synopsis Known Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron *Reflector **Viewfinder **Spyglass **Spectro *Soundwave/Soundblaster **Laserbeak **Ravage **Rumble **Frenzy **Buzzsaw **Ratbat **Slugfest **Overkill *Shockwave *Lugnut *Demolishor *Blitzwing *Astrotrain *Seekers **Starscream **Skywarp/Cyclonus **Thundercracker/Scrounge **Sunstorm **Dirge **Thrust **Ramjet *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Swindle **Blast Off **Vortex ***Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback *Constructicons **Hook **Mixmaster **Scrapper **Scavenger **Bonecrusher **Long Haul ***Devastator *Stunticons **Motormaster **Dead End **Breakdown **Wildrider **Drag Strip ***Menasor *Sweeps *Runamuck *Runabout *Octane *Trypticon *Mindwipe *Skullcruncher *Wierdwolf *Apeface *Snapdragon *Triggerhappy *Misfire *Slugslinger *Scoroprus *Pounce *Wingspan *Sixshot *Predacons **Razorclaw **Rampage **Headstrong **Divebomb **Tantrum **Predaking *Terrorcons **Hun-Gurr **Rippersnapper **Sinnertwin **Cutthroat **Blot ***Abominus SD Transformer Titans Physiology . Physiology Synopsis Known Decepticons *Megatron Robot Heroes Physiology . Physiology Synopsis Known Decepticons Robots in Disguise series History Eons later, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out and Breakdown were based on Earth, with a mass-produced Vehicon army. During a three year lull, Starscream was ordered to build a space bridge and to mine more Energon. Synopsis List of Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Soundwave **Laserbeak *Knock Out *Breakdown *Seekers **Starscream **Starscream clones **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Airachnid *Insecticons **Hardshell **Bombshock *Makeshift *Astraea *Barricade *Conduit *Contagion *Deadheat *Derail *Diable *Drive-By *Dustorm *Firebreaker *Flatline *Hotwire *Mismatch *Rampart *Shellshock *Switchblade *Pandemic *Flamewar *Rollcage *Breakneck *Tomb *Backlash *Sharpfang *Underbite *Hammerstrike *Bisk *Chop Shop *Terrashock *Thunderhoof *Filch *Springload *Ped *Quillfire *Clampdown *Fracture **Trantular **Razor *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Swindle *Vehicons **Vehicon Cars **Vehicon Jets **Vehicon Helicopters **Vehicon Tanks **Vehicon Trucks *Decepticon Miners Michael Bay series History The Decepticons are the Transformers who sided with Lord High Protector Megatron and attempted to seize the AllSpark. Their numbers ranged from the treacherous, the fanatical, the violent, and the treacherous fanatically violent to the spastic. The origins of these Decepticons began when a being known as The Fallen turned on his brother Primes in an attempt to seize power at the cost of humanity's existence. One account has it that the Fallen gathered a small army of construction drones to assist him and named them Decepticons. Either way, he would become known as the first Decepticon and would go on to become the Yoda to Megatron's Luke, tempting the latent aggressive edge in the Protector. Filled with dreams of power and paranoia of losing that power, Megatron reformed the Cybertron defense force into a massive engine of war, ready to wipe out entire alien species who would dare challenge them. When science leader Optimus Prime's opposition became known, Megatron branded them traitors and declared his followers to be the Decepticons. Soon after, The Fallen commanded Megatron to build the Nemesis, a ship that would carry his sarcophagus and Decepticon soldiers in their search for the Matrix of Leadership left on Earth. Megatron was commanded to remain on Cybertron, so Soundwave commanded the expedition. Most of the Decepticons left Cybertron, leaving Megatron with a reduced, but still potent, army. War devastated Cybertron. While the Decepticons were heavily reliant on drone units to bolster their forces and were forced to automate many of their outposts, the risk was still too high that they might claim the AllSpark, and Optimus Prime made the desperate decision to launch the AllSpark into deep space. Megatron obsessively followed after it, and disappeared. Starscream took over leadership, and began a search for Megatron and the AllSpark. After a while, Starscream began to focus more on the AllSpark, hoping Megatron would remain lost, something the other Decepticons began to suspect. Synopsis List of Decepticons *The Fallen *Sentinel Prime (turned Traitor) *Megatron *Starscream *Blackout **Scorponok *Barricade *Jawcrusher *Skullcruncher *Brawl *Soundwave **Frenzy **Ravage **Laserbeak *Sideways *Constructicons **Mixmaster **Scavenger/Demolishor **Overload **Rampage **Hightower **Long Haul **Scrapper ***Devastator **Hook *Scalpel *Scalpel's assistants *Alice *Grindor *Insecticons *Hatchlings *Shockwave **Driller *Igor *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Devcon *Watch-bot *Galvatron *Lockdown *Stinger Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron * Cyclonus/Snow Cat * Demolishor * Seekers ** Starscream ** Thundercracker ** Thrust * Thundershot * Tidal Wave/Bombshock * Downshift * Shockblast * Six Shot * Crumplezone * Ransack * Road Rage * Predaking * Undermine * Brimstone * Thunderblast * Lugboltz * Digasor * Constructions ** Devastator Maximus ** Bonecrusher ** Scavenger ** Hook ** Scrapper ** Buckethead * Combaticons ** Bruticus Maximus ** Onslaught ** Blast Off ** Swindle ** Brawl ** Vortex *Predacons **Scorponok **Battle Ravage ***Command Ravage **Divebombs ***Blackout **Cruellock **Insecticons *** Kickback Animated The Decepticons were conceived primarily as an air force, and most official Decepticons have a uniform shade of purple in their design. However, the Decepticons suffered a defeat in the Great War several millennia before the series, and so most of the Decepticon forces are spread across the Galaxy. Because a Decepticon is, Mostly equally matched with an Autobot, they were defeated due to the Autobots use of the space bridges and possession of the AllSpark. Due to this, most of the Decepticons plans during the series revolve around gaining control of these artifacts. A special feature of the Decepticons in this series is that for the first half of it, rarely show up as antagonists. Human crooks take the Decepticons place as the antagonists of most episodes. Though the Decepticons are in some ways equals with the Autobots, no mention is made of any specific hierarchy, besides Megatron being at its top. The Decepticon ranks also "include" many bounty hunters, war-profiteers, and Autobot traitors. History Around 1 billion years ago, the Destrons emerged as a new faction on the Protectobot governed Cybertron. Led by Devron, the Third Cybertronian War was fought between the Destrons and the Protectobots (who were led by the new leader Nova Magnus). The Destrons emerged victorious, though many Cybertronian records were forever lost due to the Great Purge. The Decepticons came to prominence as a sub-faction of the Destrons around 70 million years ago. They advocated the use of the AllSpark to bring Cybertron itself to life, that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to the era of expansion and colonization of other worlds they had enjoyed nearly 700 million years beforehand. When the Decepticon leader Megazarak was ousted by charismatic rhetorician named Megatron, tensions finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to war for possession of the AllSpark. After something in the vicinity of six million years of civil war, things reached a crisis point when the Decepticons began a strategic bombing campaign on Cybertron, demanding the AllSpark be turned over in exchange for a cessation of hostilities. Rather than give in to Megatron's demands, the Autobots instead sought to put the AllSpark beyond any Cybertronian's reach, launching it randomly through a space bridge to some distant corner of the galaxy, where it was hoped it would never be found. Synopsis 4 million stellar cycles ago, the Autobots and Decepticons battled each other in what is now known as The Great War. The Autobots pulled a victory only due to their exclusive access to space bridges and their decision to send the AllSpark into deep space. Defeated, the Decepticons dispersed, and, according to Ultra Magnus, the only sight of them would be an occasional scout ship. In fact, they had been missing for so long, Optimus Prime believed a Decepticon presence was a thing of the past. This was quickly reassessed upon encountering Megatron's crew. In his final battle against Optimus, Megatron was taken back to Cybertron, along with Lugnut and Shockwave, for imprisonment. The rest are still at large, except Starscream, who died when his AllSpark fragment was removed. List of Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Ratbat **Sunder **Wingthing *Megazarak (Formerly a Decepticon leader before Megatron overthrown him and was arrested) *Lockdown (Actually a rouge bounty hunter) *Blackarachnia (Former Elite Guard trainee, Elita-1) *Waspinator (Techno-organic clone of Wasp) *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Skywarp **Slipstream **Sunstorm **Dirge **Thrust **Ramjet *Starscream clones **Clone #3370318 **Clone #2716057 *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper *Swindle *Stunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor *Straxus *Magnificus *Mindwipe *Sky-Byte *Flip Sides *Sideways Aligned History The Decepticons originated from those in the lower castes of Cybertronian society in the Badlands. Megatron, a gladiator who seized control of all the gladiatorial pits and assumed the name of The Fallen, began preaching to the dispossessed on the Grid. He allowed them to bomb Cybertron and throw their society into chaos, for he rightly believed if he denied any connection to their extremist behavior, it would elevate him in the eyes of the High Council. Even the Seeker Starscream kidnapped Sentinel Prime for him. When the Council questioned Megatron about the movement's name, he denied he had heard of it, though he also accepted it for reasons outlined above. When Halogen appointed Orion the new Prime, Megatron declared his Decepticons would continue to fight for freedom. During the war they conquered eighty-five percent of the planet, as well as occupying Moon Base One and Trypticon Station, before poisoning the core itself with Dark Energon. When the Autobots left aboard the Ark, Trypticon transformed into the Nemesis and followed them with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Lugnut into unknown space, while Shockwave took control of the Cybertronian Decepticons. Synopsis List of Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Soundwave **Buzzsaw **Frenzy **Laserbeak **Ravage **Rumble *Barricade *Trypticon *Blackout *Catalycon *Contrail *Cyclonus *Demolishor *Drixco *Lugnut *Quake *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream **Autoclave **Bitstream **Hotlink **Nacelle *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Vortex **Swindle **Blast Off ***Bruticus *Sunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End **Dragstrip *Constructicons **Devastator *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback *Deceptidrons *Leapers *Guardians *Wallcrawlers Notes & Trivia Category:Factions Category:G1 Factions Category:SD Factions Category:Robot Heroes Factions Category:Robots in Disguise Factions Category:Michael Bay Factions Category:Unicron Trilogy Factions Category:Animated Factions Category:Aligned Factions Category:Decepticons Category:G1 Decepticons Category:SD Decepticons Category:Robot Heroes Decepticons Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Decepticons Category:Unicron Trilogy Decepticons Category:Animated Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Villains Category:G1 Villains Category:SD Villains Category:Robot Heroes Villains Category:Robots in Disguise Villains Category:Michael Bay Villains Category:Unicron Trilogy Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Aligned Villains